Trinomio Cuadrado Perfecto
by kcooper73
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería si Sheldon regresa a Pasadena de improviso? ¿Volverá todo a la normalidad entre él y Amy? Este es un one shot que escribí para el concurso de fanfics de la página de TBBT en español. Espero les agrade. Es mi versión del primer capítulo de la octava temporada.


Trinomio Cuadrado Perfecto

Habían pasado seis semanas desde que Sheldon dejó su vida en Pasadena, para embarcarse en un forzoso 'viaje de autodescubrimiento'. Sheldon nunca habría hecho un viaje tan apresurado de no ser por esa inesperada serie de eventos para los que no estaba preparado.

El compromiso de Leonard y Penny, su probable e involuntario cambio de domicilio, la crisis que enfrentaba en su carrera profesional y aquella sensación tan extraña que experimentaba en el pecho al encontrarse frente a una persona en particular; todo era demasiado para soportarlo.

"El cambio es parte de la vida." Sheldon había escuchado decir eso tantas veces, quizá unas 238, según sus cálculos. "Sí, 238 exactamente". Suspiró Sheldon.

Adaptarse al cambio, entender sus razones y peor aún, encontrarle un beneficio, era tarea casi imposible para Sheldon.

Cada cambio al que tuviese que enfrentarse en su vida, traía para Sheldon una presión apenas tolerable. Últimamente todo se transformaba de manera caótica. Cambios en su carrera, cambios en las vidas de sus amigos, cambios en su propia vida. En fin… cambio, cambio y más cambio.

Ya lo había dicho Lavoisier: "La materia ni se crea ni se destruye… sólo se transforma" Desde la más pequeña de las partículas subatómicas, hasta el universo en sí; todo… todo está sujeto a las mismas leyes y la transformación es el hábil artesano que moldea la existencia en la Tierra.

Sheldon era un hombre que había dedicado su vida a la ciencia. "La Física, la ciencia de la naturaleza también le da la razón al cambio", pensaba Sheldon, contemplando con mirada ausente el paisaje de cemento, a través de la ventana del autobús.

"¿Por qué habría que transformar aquello que está bien?". Se dijo a sí mismo mientras divisaba la siguiente parada del autobús. "No tiene lógica. Lo que está bien, debe permanecer tal y como está".

Sheldon se levantó del asiento, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Había llegado a su destino.

"Al menos yo, no me siento diferente", dijo en voz alta al bajar del vehículo. "Yo soy el mismo de siempre".

Sheldon caminó un par de cuadras hasta llegar a un edificio de departamentos, al que sus pies, que conocían el camino de memoria, le condujeron casi automáticamente.

* * *

><p>"Penny… ¿has sabido algo sobre Sheldon?", preguntó Amy. "No… no creas que estoy obsesionada con el tema pero me preocupa un poco que no hayamos sabido nada de él hace más de una semana", Amy trató de restarle importancia a la ansiedad que sentía al estar separada de su físico teórico predilecto.<p>

"No. Sheldon no ha hablado con nosotros." Respondió Penny, tomándose un par de minutos de descanso, mientras memorizaba sus líneas para un comercial de seguros de vida.

"Leonard habló con la mamá de Sheldon y dijo que él estuvo en Texas hasta hace un par de días, visitando a su Meemaw, pero que había dejado Galveston porque quería conocer nuevos museos y estaciones de trenes. Apenas sepa algo, te lo contaré de inmediato".

Amy se despidió de Penny y colgó el teléfono. Sería mejor concentrarse en su trabajo. Ya faltaban unos pocos minutos para volver a casa.

Desde que decidió alejarse de Pasadena, Sheldon solía comunicarse con Leonard o con Amy, a diario y con una precisión horaria, digna de un reloj suizo.

Cuando Sheldon no conversaba con sus amigos, Leonard siempre podía rastrearlo mediante un programa instalado en su teléfono celular; sin embargo hace aproximadamente una semana, habían perdido contacto con él, de manera súbita.

La última vez que Sheldon habló con Amy, entre otras cosas, le dijo que estas semanas que había permanecido solo, le sirvieron para pensar seriamente en la manera en que estaba manejando sus relaciones interpersonales y su carrera.

"Me he dado cuenta de que… mi apego a ciertas personas ha empezado a perjudicar mi desempeño laboral" le había dicho Sheldon a Amy, durante su última conversación. "No sé cuánto tiempo estaré fuera, pero sé que este retiro me servirá para aclarar las cosas".

Cuando menos se lo esperaba, Amy recordaba aquellas palabras con profunda nostalgia, como si se tratara de una implícita despedida, o un rompimiento anticipado.

Aunque ver a Sheldon irse de Pasadena sin siquiera despedirse y luego escucharle admitir que no se sentía contento con sus 'relaciones interpersonales', era un golpe difícil de superar para Amy; afortunadamente ella no era del tipo de mujer que se queda llorando por una decepción. Por mucho que amara a Sheldon, no iba a tratar de retenerlo si él no era feliz junto a ella.

"Sí quiere terminar conmigo… que lo haga", murmuró Amy mientras abría la puerta de su auto. "Si es que no lo hago yo primero".

* * *

><p>Sheldon subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta del departamento que buscaba. El lugar le era completamente familiar; había pasado allí varias tardes y noches agradables y su memoria eidética se lo recordaba constantemente.<p>

Al estar frente a la puerta cerrada, la miró fijamente durante casi un minuto y luego levantó su mano, formando un puño, dispuesto a llamar, cuando recordó que tenía la llave de aquel departamento.

Con dudas, sobre si estaba haciendo lo correcto, Sheldon abrió la puerta y entró. Recorrió la sala y la cocina, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse sin poderlo evitar. Se sentía bien estar de regreso.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en el departamento, decidió sentarse en el sofá y esperar a que alguien llegara.

Después de unos 20 minutos de espera, Sheldon empezaba a impacientarse. "Ya son 5:30 pm. Ya debería estar aquí. No le toma más de 20 minutos conducir del trabajo a la casa." Sheldon se levantó del sillón y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la sala, dando grandes zancadas. "No debí venir. Será mejor que me vaya".

Dicho esto, Sheldon se colocó su chaqueta y tomó su maleta, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Justo en el momento en que Sheldon sostuvo la manija de la puerta dispuesto a salir del departamento, alguien intentó abrir la puerta desde el otro lado.

Sheldon tragó saliva con nerviosismo, sintiendo como su corazón dejaba de latir durante aquellos segundos. Pensó en esconderse para no ser visto, pero era una idea bastante tonta. Dio un paso hacia atrás y esperó a que abran la puerta.

Amy entró a su departamento y sin mirar hacia adelante, depositó sus llaves sobre una mesa y caminó hacia la cocina. No había notado al visitante inesperado que permanecía de pie en medio de la sala, pálido e inmóvil como una estatua de mármol.

Amy fue hacia la cocina y colocó su bolso sobre la mesa. Dándole la espalda a Sheldon, empezó a desabotonar su suéter y al quitárselo, lo puso en el espaldar de una silla.

"¡Uff!" suspiró Sheldon con alivio, ruborizándose intensamente. Por un momento había pensado que el suéter no sería lo único que Amy se quitaría.

Al escuchar ese sonoro suspiro, Amy volteó inmediatamente, empuñando un sartén que tomó de la estufa. "¿Quién anda ahí?", preguntó angustiada.

"¡Hey! ¡Amy! ¡Para!" Sheldon se cubrió con los brazos para defenderse. "Soy Sheldon", le dijo tratando de recuperarse del susto.

"¡Sheldon! ¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó Amy sorprendida. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué entraste en mi casa sin avisarme?" Amy le dio un manotazo en el brazo a Sheldon.

"¡Auch!" se quejó Sheldon. "Creo que esa no es la manera de darme la bienvenida después de seis semanas sin vernos."

"Sheldon no esperes que te reciba con los brazos abiertos. Cuando te fuiste, ni siquiera te despediste de mí. No hemos sabido nada de ti en una semana." Amy cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho con mirada desafiante.

Sheldon bajó la cabeza, sin atreverse a emitir una palabra.

"¿Por qué te fuiste?", preguntó Amy, mirándolo con los ojos más tristes que él hubiese visto.

"No lo sé… estaba confundido.", respondió Sheldon con sinceridad. "Fue por lo del trabajo, lo de Leonard y Penny… fue por… no sé muy bien por qué".

"Sheldon, te extrañé mucho." Dijo Amy, susurrando. "Pensé que no regresarías".

"Yo, supongo que así fue", contestó él, sin atreverse a admitir que también había extrañado a Amy. "Tú… tienes un apego casi patológico hacia mí. ¿No es así?", dijo desviando la mirada. No quería que aquellos hermosos ojos verdes, con destellos dorados le hicieran perder la compostura.

Amy apretó los labios tratando de suprimir un quejido. No iba a llorar; ya lo había hecho hasta el cansancio.

"Sheldon, si viniste a terminar conmigo… hazlo de una vez. Tengo que ir a comprar comida. La alacena está casi vacía y no hay nada para cenar." Dijo Amy, caminando hacia la cocina.

"Amy, aunque, debo admitir que consideré la opción, no vine a terminar contigo." Sheldon lentamente se acercó hacia Amy. "Vine porque necesitaba hacer esto".

Después de pronunciar esas palabras, Sheldon juntó sus labios con los de Amy en ese dulce beso que Amy había anhelado por seis largas semanas. "Amy, hoy es jueves… y es noche de cita", suspiró.

Amy necesitó un par de segundos para recuperarse del sorpresivo beso.

"Es… esperas que… me… olvide de todo así nomás. ¿Verdad?" dijo Amy tartamudeando. "Sheldon, tú piensas que yo soy una distracción de tu trabajo. Tú no sientes lo mismo que yo, y no puedo competir con eso."

Con sólo mirar a los ojos de Amy, Sheldon podía ver una sombra de dolor. Un dolor que él había causado y que no sabía cómo alejar.

"Amy, sé que las cosas van a cambiar para mí… para nosotros, y admito que no estoy preparado para eso, pero sé también, que hay algo que no quiero que cambie". Sheldon añadió con honestidad.

"Ya lo sé. No quieres que tu vida cambie, ni tus rutinas, ni tus costumbre. No quieres que yo te confunda y te haga sentir incómodo. No tienes que pedírmelo. Yo lo entiendo". Amy interrumpió la frase de Sheldon.

"Amy, lo que no quiero que cambie es tu presencia en mi vida." Sheldon tomó la mano de Amy inesperadamente. "Por supuesto que me confundes, me distraes, interfieres en mi trabajo y me haces sentir cosas que no puedo explicarme pero… yo no quiero que eso cambie. Si alguien va a hacerme sentir de esta manera, quiero que seas tú."

Amy, con la mano temblorosa por los nervios y sin saber cómo reaccionaría él, acarició suavemente la mejilla de Sheldon. Sorprendentemente Sheldon no se alejó, más bien, inclinó la cabeza hacia la mano de Amy, como si fuese un gatito que ronronea para llamar la atención de su ama.

"Sheldon, si vale la pena sentir esto por alguien… es por ti." Amy asintió. "Bueno, quizá también por… Augustus". Amy guiñó el ojo con picardía. "Aunque no es lo mismo".

"¿Augustus?" preguntó Sheldon, desconcertado. "¿Quién es Augustus?"

"Pensé que ustedes dos ya se habían conocido, cuando irrumpiste en mi departamento sin avisarme", mencionó Amy. "Debe haberse quedado dormido en mi cama." Le dijo con una sonrisa. "No debería dejarlo dormir allí pero es tan lindo que casi no puedo decirle que no".

"Amy, no puedo creerlo. Apenas me fui por unas semanas y tienes a alguien más… y está durmiendo en tu cama. Esto es indignante". Añadió Sheldon con enojo. "¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?".

"No te lo dije porque sabía que reaccionarías así. Augustus y yo nos conocimos hace poco. Me sentía un poco triste y sola desde que te fuiste de Pasadena, hasta que lo vi a él. Podría decirse que fue amor a primera vista." Amy sonrió con ternura. "Te lo voy a presentar. Creo que te va a caer muy bien".

"Amy, ¿me estás confesando tu infidelidad?" Sheldon resopló con enojo. "Esto es inconcebible".

"Por supuesto que no", respondió Amy, con un risa burlona.

Amy caminó hacia su habitación y después de un instante regresó a la sala, llevando en sus brazos a un pequeño cachorro con el pelaje de color café y blanco, de raza Beagle. "Sheldon, él es Augustus".

Al ver a Sheldon el perrito empezó a ladrar a la defensiva, como si quisiera proteger a Amy de aquel larguirucho intruso.

"¿Él es Augustus?" Sheldon sacudió la cabeza. "Amy, ya sabes que no me gustan los perros."

Amy se acercó a Sheldon. "Pues, vas a tener que acostumbrarte", le dijo mientras presionaba suavemente sus labios contra los de él en un dulce beso.


End file.
